the princes family
by Mr.Den
Summary: join David as he continuous his journey to the future AU
1. the end pt1

all characters belong to the creators of code geass

please do not go mental

THE END pt 1

C.C's POV

"miss C.C do you think he will really kill them all" Cornelia said frightened for her sister.  
Do not worry Cornelia he will die today you can be sure of it (inside C.C's head) what are you doing this time

AT THE PARADE

"my loyal subjects thank you for coming to these traitors final moments on this planet"

"Why are you doing this to us" Kallen shouted  
"help us please someone" Euphemia  
"someone kill him"

" EVERYONE SILENCE" Jeremiah shouted so loudly even i could properly hear him

DAVID'S POV

Huh maybe it's for the best if i go or even better yet if...

"OMG IT'S ZERO" some people shouted in union

"DAVID YOU WILL BE PUNISHED"  
then strike me down where i stand  
"very well"  
as soon as he finished he rushed towards me and as soon as he got close he jumped up using Jeremiah then got to me and...

"David about my punishment"  
yes i know Suzaku so this will be your punishment if you accept it  
"use i will"  
very well then you will have my code and protect Nunnally, Lelouch and all their children forever  
"i will with every ounce of my will i swear that i will protect them all"  
ha you never will change Suzaku oh and( coughs up some blood) remeber that other thing we talked about  
"yes David i remember now just sleep"  
yea sleep sounds so good right now

as i was finally lousing consciousness i slid down a ramp and all i could truly see was my beloved brother and sister looking at me with sorrow and disappointment  
all i could say was  
I'm so. ...

hello everyone this is here and i would like to ask everyone to please review and tell me what you all think of my first chapter please


	2. the start pt2

"hey David come play with us" Nunnally said with her oh so sweet voice

sorry little sis but dad needs to speak to me ok  
"Awww but we never get to see you and sisters Cornelia and Euphemia are coming today and... and"  
how about this if dad says yes i will play with you and Lelouch all day ok  
"ok big big bro" Nunnally said with a big smile

"ok Nunnally let David go to dad" mum said with a little smile to get Nunnally over to her  
"alright mummy" Nunnally said looking said

man i hate having to go to dad and leave little sis and little bro alone but i guess its easier than having dad come get me

IN THE THRONE ROOM

"David have you learned to control your geass yet" father said with his loud booming voice  
yes father and i have also managed to obtain a new geass  
"oh then show me"  
yes father

power- shapshift  
person- Charles vi Britannia - accepted  
voice- hight-age- adjusted  
memories- obtained  
shapshift complete

(quick note please just imagine that David is now charles)

Well father what do you think of my new power  
"i am impressed is there any way to tell that you are a fake"  
no father their is no way of telling if i am a fake.  
also father i was wondering if i will be allowed to go out and play with  
Lelouch and Nunnally for the rest of today.

"well David you have worked hard so... yes you can play with your brother and sisters for the rest of the day"  
thank you father bye-bye  
"bye son"

CHARLES POV

"brother is everything ready for the operation"  
yes brother but be patient things will work out  
"and of the other child"  
he will be fine and will take care of the other two ok brother  
very well then you do what you do best  
"i do nothing"  
i know haha


	3. the start pt2 2

The day it happened i was there trying to calm lelouch down but he just wouldn't have any of it all he wanted to do was cry for mother but for me it was just another family death that i didn't want.  
Maybe i should explain my true name was long forgotten so i just go by David but all i know is that since i was a boy  
i have had the curse of living forever and i actually believed that what i did started doing was actually human.

 **IN HUNGARIA**

"you boy stop your in a restricted place go now"  
ha hey mister do you want to die  
"wait what did you sa" *bang*  
sorry mister but war is what i'm looking for and just by killing some prince guy and boom war brought on

and thats when i saw her a sweet little girl running across a battlefield  
"ahhh" *bang* awww shes dead wait is that... oh god there's more people like me well this wont end well  
"you shot me" year sorry about that it was an accident i swear

* * *

"David its Nunnally they say that she wont be able to walk because of her wounds and she wont see becuase of the shock" Lelouch said looking defeated by exhaustion  
ok little bro just sleep you have done enough and don't worry i will stay and protect Nunnally  
"ok" Lelouch said literally falling asleep on Nunnally's lap

They look to cute to break up right now.. well they should be safe  
"big brother David are you there" Nunnally said weakly  
yes little sis im here what do you need

"could you please stay with me a little longer im feeling a big scared right now"  
of course but you have to promise me that you want try and get up ok  
"ok"

this is a messed up world right now but i swear i will change it no matter the cost for my family


	4. runnin and gunnin pt 3

**"that was years ago as Lelouch, Nunnally and I went our separate ways"**

 **"** David wake up we have Britannian police on our asses" driver said in a panic  
yea yea i know Kallen do you think you can get them off our trail  
"maybe lets get to the knighmare and start this little party of ours" Kallen said with triumph

Ok lets try the knighmare its better than letting them shoot at us  
"alright David get the door for me please"  
you want me to always do everything for you and yet you never do anything for me now hows that fare  
"David shut up and come on its a matter of life and death for all of us"  
yea yea ok then are you in yet  
"yes ok open the door"  
ok door opening for ya

As the door opened Kallen shot her slash harkin at a helicopter taking it down and killing the pilot Kallen you are awesome now get out there and take down the rest before they get a lucky hit on us ok  
"yea of course"

Alright and remember if you die i wont forgive you ok  
"don't worry the same could be said for you but then again you are the lucky one arrant you"  
yea you could say that... ok we will talk over the radio from now on ok  
"ok"

ok ok radio check Kallen how you holding up so far  
"yea im doing good for.. shit royal knightmare"

yo dude royal is in front tern, tern  
"im trying but its to..."

as he was about to finish his sentence until a hale of bullet rained in through the front windscreen he tried swerving but had to duck and accidentally went into a tunnel and ended up crashing while i...  
"David are you ok"  
nope im hit what about you  
"looks like we are both in the same boat"

"David im releasing the gas you cool with that"  
yea do it its not like we got long anyway ha do it  
"see you on the other side brother"

yea see you on the other side *bang*  
sorry dude but this is the way it has to be i just cant let you see whats inside

"David what are you doing with these people and is that a bomb no little bro it isn't a bomb its just a very weird woman named C.C


	5. killing the princess army

"David you just shot him what is going on and what is that"  
little bro you ask to many questions for your age and to answer your questions are going to be answered like this  
I shot him because he was dying and because he cannot know what is in there but you on the other hand you can know that this is the key to your dream and the other is the thing in the back is a prison for a girl I know back in the day

"David how do you know about that"  
common little bro didn't you think I know what you are wanting I mean you always wanted to kill dad and all of the bitchy family we had  
"while that is true what are yo..."  
before he could speak some infantry man busted in (cough :) cough)

"oh my god lelouch what are you doing here"  
"Suzaku what are you doing in the britannian army my friend"  
are so your Lelouchs friend well im his older brother and can you please stay there for a moment ok thank you, as he stood there processing what i said as i released C.C  
"sir what are doing your going to kill all these people" Suzaku shouted trying to grab me  
"calm down S all you have to do is look"  
as he tried fighting me i just made him watch as C.C came out of the shell and of course passed out

" what.. whats going on here" they both said together  
ok both of you shhhh all i need is for S here to go to his officer ok  
"umm o...k" he said as he went to his officer

hey little bro go and take her away and i will meet you at ashford academy ok  
"but Suzaku"  
dont worry about him he will be fine just go ok  
"ok i trust you" good now go

as he hurried of i just simply stepped out of the truck  
why did you have to shoot him

"freeze who are you" said one of the men standing pointing a gun at me  
i am David Le Britannia 2 to the royal throne son of Charles Le Britannia

"we are sorry sir please forgive us" the main officer said to me  
you go get the other one that ran of the rest of you i want with me for protection

yes sir

AFTER 15 MINUTES OF WAITING

ok all of you kill yourselves  
"yes sir" they all said just before pulling the trigger

well that was more messy than i originally thought but one cannot be picky  
so Suzaku are you ready to meet the worlds most annoying man child 

_**so i see that this story has had some attention to it and this got me thinking why no one has said anything  
**_ _ **common guys and girls say something its killing me like those bad guys all i need to keep me going is a little talk with you all  
**_ _ **P.S next update is tomorrow so bye bye**_


	6. the start to this new life

_**hello everyone this is the start where most of this story will revolve around my OC and this is where i will start to change bits of the story here and there but mostly the one thing is that if this is a good story then why not do something festive and say merry Christmas for the time ok see u at the bottom**_

 _  
_hello Lloyd, Cecile i have a surprise for the two of you  
"hello David what brings you here" Cecile said with a little smile on her face  
oh nothing i just happened to find someone who can pilot the Lancelot knightmare  
"wait your kidding me right we have searched high and low and this little guy can pilot it" Lloyd said happy and a bit confused  
tell me have i ever been wrong and also make sure he gets medical help he has been shot  
"oh my god quickly get him to the infirmary  
"oh and both of you remember i work in the shadows so no telling right  
"yes we remember" they both said in union  
alright then bye 

after about 10 minutes of walking i decided to just book it to where C.C would be,  
and lone behold there she was 'dead' on the ground  
well better get her out of here just to make sure

TELEPORT

ashford academy  
lelouchs room  
plus 1  
all requests confirmed teleporting now

after the tingling sensation ended we weer in lelouchs room  
huh hes got a nice room  
after a quick moment of putting C.C into his bed i wanted to go down stairs

"who are you" said the maid  
code D3N3  
"welcome to the home of Nunnally and lelouch would you like a drink David"  
no thanks im just here to finally enroll in this little school  
"very well take care on your visit to the school"

after a quick talk to the principle (cough geass cough)  
all the little kinks are worked out and im now legitimately on the school systems starting tomorrow so this is quite odd now becuase i have nothing left to do exept go back to the house which i am not really happy to do so why not have a little walk about the city

after 30 minutes of siting on a park bench i got a call from an unknown number  
Hello how can i help you  
"David how nice of you to answer me"  
hey dad what do you want  
"well i was just watching the news and i got told that prince clovis was killed by someone  
ok yea don't worry its all part of the plan as i say hanging up


	7. the secret that can kill people pt 5

the reason is this  
many years ago in world war 2 i was still a little boy who got mixed up with the wrong kinds of people and eventually meeting this cute little girl called C.C

"David what are you doing its been about 5 hours and you still haven't left his room  
are you finally becoming more like a human" C.C said with her smugish voice

hey when you finally get over that whole leaving you locked up for another 5 years was the thing that set you off to hating me  
i must say that i really don't give a fuck  
"well that was mean"  
yea so was shooting me in the chest with a shotgun because you were bored  
"well you started it"

i just poked you that was all  
"yea but in a very bad spot " she said with a hint of a blush on her face

oh by the way do you still remember the thing we talked about  
"yes I still remember but being stuck in that little prison made me wonder what would happen if that secret got out to the world or even the family that you have got into"  
ok what do you want  
"pizza of course and cheese-kun

oh and t0he maid will allow you to come and go as you please so why don't you go say hello to his little sister  
"do I have to I mean I can do this any other time"  
nope because he is coming home in 5 minutes so go down there make friends while I go and finish something else ok  
"uhhh fine see you later"

ok then, as we passed each over on the way down she went to the dinning room while I ducked out the back door and just walked straight to a door to a high ranking nobles house  
"ohi what are you doing here this is private property"

royal Britannia military please step aside  
"even if you are we cannot do that" one of the two body guards say to me  
ok then sir have it your way  
GEASS- both of you kill yourselves  
"yes sir" they both said before killing each over  
huh well why didn't I just do that in the first place

after a minute of hiding the bodies I stealthily got in to the house by going through the back door

"WHO ARE YOU" shouted a man behind me  
I'm the ghost of your Christmas past NOW GO TO HELL i shouted as I pulled at a sawn of shotgun and shot the basterd in the chest

I'm guessing most of the people who are reading this story are wondering what the secret is

its... dun dun dun im immortal and yes I am breaking the forth wall and yes this was added in because of Christmas it was going to be because I'm batman but oh well see everyone back in the actual story :) bye now 


	8. getting back to the family

after couple of hours of going through the now dead nobles personal files I finally found what I was looking for a whole file on lelouchs real identity  
huh they said I failed the physical to the army

*your going to go far kid*  
this is the worst time right now so what do you want  
"well thats not the best way to say hello"  
hey C.C how are you liking your little day trip to the britannian resident  
"well lelouch was being an asshat and the little kid is blind and crippled but she still knows origami and aslo she thinks lelouch and i are together"  
aww thats so cute well whens the wedding and what are the kids names going to be  
"David you can realy go to hell right now but i need you back here please i can't stand these two on my own"  
hey they are stil my family and i will be back soon cindi so don't go killing them... please"  
fine bye  
"bye"  
(hanging up the phone)

AFTER WALKING OUT THE HOUSE

excuse me miss he noble in that house has been killed please call the police  
*gasp* "oh no not lord ADAM ok" some random woman said in a hurry pulling out her phone  
thanks i said as i ran off back to ashford academy

AFTER 15 MINUTES OF RUNNING

i... finally...made. it ok then  
as im walking back to the house i relized that i could have just teleported but sadly i forgot so on the way to the house i found a lamppost and (bonk)

"welcome home how was your trip out David" said the maid  
oh just fine.. um where is the girl, Nunnally and lelouch  
"master Lelouch has put mistress Nunnally to sleep and has brought the girl to his bedroom. master David is there anything else you would like"  
only for you to go and get some sleep and rest well ok  
"yes sir"

*knock knock* "who is it" lelouch shouted  
well it can't be santa and it cant be father so who guess who  
"that was'nt funny" lelouch stated coldly  
was not meant to be funny but whitty  
"whar ever"  
so where is the girl  
"she fell asleep on MY bed"  
oh man up lttle bro she is a cute girl sleeping in yout bed inbrase this moment  
"yea your right"  
but be careful she does bite... hard  
well night little bro istart school in the morning  
"yea night... WAIT WHAT"


End file.
